blue_cluesfandomcom-20200215-history
100th Episode Celebration
100th Episode Celebration is the 5th episode of Blue's Clues from season 5 to be marked as the special. This means the series reached 100 episodes. Characters * Blue * Joe * Steve * Sidetable * Mailbox * Mr. Salt * Mrs. Pepper * Paprika * Cinnamon * Tickety * Slippery * Shovel * Pail * Magenta * Periwinkle * Green Puppy * Cash Register * Notes * G-Clef * Carly * Boat * Train * Gingerbread Girl * Squirrel * Gopher * Waddling Pawprint * Butterfly * Elephant * Lion * Monkey * Horace * Owl * Cricket * Bat * Sun * Earth * Moon * Sleeping Beauty * Rickety Fence * Rolling Pawprint * Felt Friends * Gingerbread Boy * Bowl * Spatula * Crows * White * Yellow * Red * Sock Puppet * Papa Bear * Mama Bear * Baby Bear * Julia * John * Jack * Joe * Black Sheep * Storybook Characters * Rabbit * Neptune * Recycle Bins * Al Luminum * Little Miss Muffet * Steve's Grandmother * Bouncing Pawprint * Bob * Ostrich * Hopping Pawprint * Giraffe * Markie * Chalk Girl * Fish * Felix * Mary * Trevor * Orange Kitten * Purple Kangaroo * Chicks * Boris * 100 * Sudsy * Inch Worms * Sock Monkey * Crabs * Octopuses * Herons * Spider * Chicks * Cow * Mouse * Sheep * Frog * Pig * Bird * Octagon * Oval * Triangle * Crescent * Pizza Chef * Ball * Hum * Drum * Speedboat * Troll * Goblin * Dragon * Bubbly Bubbles * Plum * Tractor Trivia * There was no playing of Blue's Clues, Mailtime, Video Letter, and Skidoo segments in this episode. * Periwinkle is the first character to start the special episode. ** Also, this is his first time to go through the door flap. * This is the first time that Joe wears his famous Orange Squared shirt. * This is actually the 100st episode of the show. * Clips were shown on various montage videos from seasons one-four, and the first four episodes of season five. * This is Steve's final time to make an appearance on Blue's Clues. ** His voice will be heard one more time in the season finale episode Blue's First Holiday. * In "The Songs We've Sang" throwback, a clip of this Season's upcoming episode "The Alphabet Train!" can be seen before it aired on Nick Jr. and was then in the Sneak Peek as well as other episodes. * The music clip in the credits is heard from What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day. * Sidetable's face disappears onscreen for this episode. * Joe hopes the show would go on for 1,000 episodes, but it never happened, since the series was ended in 2006 with a grand total of 142 episodes. * At the end of the party, the closing credits music from the Season Three long episode Blue's Big Musical can be heard briefly. * Scenes of upcoming episodes of this season are seen here in throwbacks. * The instrumental tune for What Time is it for Blue's version of The So Long Song should've been included on the closing credits. * In "The Clues We've Found" throwback, a clip from the previous season finale episode "Steve Goes to College" shows Joe holding up the cassette tape that makes a ringing sound (Replaced with a bike horn honking sound,) and the pawprint was on the sound waves. * When the kids cheers and applause sound effect was heard at the beginning, captions said "(crowd applausing)". * When Periwinkle said "They're here," captions said "They's here" twice, but he said it once. * In "The Things We've Learned" throwback, the instrumental version of "We Can Be Anything That We Wanna Be" from the Season Three long episode Blue's Big Musical was heard. * In "The Places We've Been" throwback, the instrumental version of the Glasses song from the Season Three finale episode Magenta Gets Glasses was heard. * In "The Clues We've Found" throwback, the instrumental version of "Things I Love to Do" from the audio version of the Season Three episode Blue's Big Treasure Hunt was heard. * This special was included in the special features on the "Get to Know Joe!" DVD. ** On that release, the Nickelodeon logo (With 2002 Blue's Clues copyright info) was added after the Nick Jr. Productions logo. ** This also occurs at the end of "The Big Book About Us," also on that DVD.